Bound by Love
by MrsLovettMalfoy
Summary: This is a story about Rose and Dimitri's life after Last Sacrifice
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I stood at my post in Lissa's suit on guard as I always did. Christian and Lissa were sitting on the love seat lost in their own little world. They had no idea how lucky they really were. Even back when we were in school they never had to hide their feeling or hold back the heated passion that they felt for eacthother. They never had to lie awake at night dreaming about each other but thinking they could never really be together. That's how I always had to be with Dimitri.

Oh Dimitri. The love of my life. The man who made my heart soar. The guy who understood me more than anyone else in the whole world. He was finally mine. But I still felt so cut off from him. I felt like he was always so far away from me. As I look over across the room I saw him standing in the appropriate guardian stance. His features were all business. But as his gaze briefly met mine I could see his true emotions. He felt the same way I did. Deprived. Deprived of the love that we felt for each other. If I had it my way Dimitri and I would be back at our apartment in each other's arms.

As I watched Lissa drape her legs over Christian's lap and scoot closer to him I felt a sudden rush of relief. I was glad that she was happy. They both were. And it was almost time for us to leave at the end of our shift. As I heard the other guardians walk in to the room to switch our posts I fought back a smile. A female guardian named Samantha took my post and passed me with a polite nod. A male guardian I didn't know the name of replaced Dimitri. That seemed to be the moment that Lissa actually noticed my existence. She stood and walked over to me and wrapped her arms tight around me.

"I'll talk to you later ok Rose?" She said still hugging me.

"Of course Liss", I said as I gently hugged her back, keeping to the line of professional while still trying to be friendly with my best friend. As I pulled back from the hug I gave her a genuine smile. I'm glad that she and I had some semblance of a love life but sometimes I miss the days when it was just us.

I nodded to Chris who seemed kind of bummed that we were being switched with guardians he barely knew. Something told me he would rather be alone with Lissa instead of having guards watch them but he would rather have people he knows in the room as opposed to people he feels uncomfortable around.

As I headed to the door I took a deep breath and let my tension go. As I took a few steps out of the suit I felt Dimitri's callused hand hold mine. I laced my fingers with his as we walked down the hall and headed for the stairs. We kept on our guardian face but in that one touch I felt a thousand things he wished he could do or say. I felt the same.

As we walked down the hall I resisted my strong urge to kiss him with every fiber of my being. And as we walked down the halls of court I could see several sets of eyes on us. Some of them were accusing eyes and others were much tenderer than you would expect. You see when Dimitri and I went public with our relationship there were a lot of mixed views about it. A lot of people thought it was wrong and disgusting for two dhampirs to be together because they thought we were wasting the genes we could pass on to other dhampir offspring. They would shoot us dirty glances as we walked by.

Others seemed to be a lot more accepting of our relationship. That mostly stood for the people who knew us best like Lissa and Chris. Or even people who knew about us by reputation and accepted us for it. They would nod to us politely or even make comments about how cute we looked together. They saw that nothing was wrong with us being in love just because we were both dhampirs.

But, I do understand that some people don't approve of the relationship because we fell for each other when Dimitri was my mentor while I was attending St. Vladimir's Academy. But in some sense we were both adults. I may only be eighteen but I won't be for long. I turn nineteen soon. And I know that means I'm still a teen and not a full blown adult but I have been through so much that I like to think that I grew up faster than most people my age.

We finally got to our apartment and I took my keys out of my pocket. As I unlocked the door I felt Dimitri walk in behind me. I threw my keys onto the small table next to the door and the next thing I knew I was being pinned against the wall. Dimitri trapped me in the corner with him body and pinned my arms back against the wall. Before I could do or say anything he pressed a passionate kiss to my mouth. I couldn't help myself. I responded instantly our of instinct. We spent so long bottling up the love and passion we had for each other that now it felt like a new world was dropping around us when we kissed. Well at least that how I felt.

He slipped his hands from my wrists and laces his fingers with mine as he pressed my hands against the wall. His lips moved eagerly from my mouth down my jaw and then to my neck. I used to hate it when he was anywhere near my neck because of what happened in Russia. Bout, now that I have come to terms with it I am no longer scared.

Then as he started to kiss over to my shoulder I said something that even I wasn't expecting.

"Dimitri, stop," I said even though my passion for him was so string it could knock over a bus. He raised his mouth from my neck and gave me a look of confusion.

"Why do you want me to stop my love?" He asked with a bit of hurt in his voice. I didn't mean to make him hurt or feel rejected.

"I'm just not in the mood Comrade," I said. I wasn't exactly lying. I was still feeling kind of distant from him and I didn't think sex would do the trick this time.

"I can tell something is wrong with you Roza. Please tell me," he said. I held back a shiver when he said my name in Russian. It set my world on fire when he said that. As I looked into his eyes I saw that he truly loved me and trusted me. I always so genuine worry and concern for me.

"I just don't feel right. I feel so far away from you all the time. Lissa and Chris can show off their love every moment of the damn day. We hide in our apartment like rats. I hate that," I said more forcefully then I meant to. But his features never changed. His loving gaze never faltered. He released my hands and I slowly let them drop down to rest on his chest. He laid his hand on the side of my face and softly strokes my cheek with his thumb. I leaned into his hand somehow feeling like I wasn't I alone anymore. It didn't completely fix everything but when he was sweet and tender the sun was a little brighter in my world.

I slightly turned my head and kissed the palm of his hand. His rare smile spread over his handsome face and I could stop myself from smiling as well. He made me happy. So, so happy. Standing there looking into his deep chocolate brown eyes I knew he felt the same as me. And my smile grew wider.

And with Dimitri being the amazing man that he is, he knew exactly what I needed. He swooped me up into his arms and carried me to bed. He always knew when I was exhausted from work. He sat me on the bed and got down on his knees and slid off my shoes for me. I leaned close and kissed him softly to say thank you. As I got up I changed into my pajamas. Nothing special just one of Dimitri's t-shirts that were about 8 times too big for me. But I liked sleeping in his clothes. They all smelt like his after shave. I swear that smell was like his calling card. That and his duster that he was now slipping off and outing in the closet. I swear he would rather lose his left leg than lose that damn duster.

And personally I love what he wears to bed. Pajama pants and no shirt. Can you see the brilliance here? I sure as hell can. He laid in the bed as I brushed my long hair. I could see him watching me with a tender smile on his face. He always loved my hair. And I knew it. When I finally finished I turned to him and smiled.  
"What are you smirking at Belikov?" I asked playfully.

"Just you my love. Always you," He said with a tender note in his voice. When we were around others he was bad ass Guardian Belikov. But when we were alone, he was a love sick puppy with teddy bear tendencies.

"Cute baby. Cute," I said with a smile. He pulled back the blanket giving me room next to him. I walked over to the bed and lay next to him. He laid the blanket over me and brought me closer to him. The warmth of his bare skin was more than enough to keep me warm even without the blanket that wrapped us together.

As I looked into his he slid his fingers over my thigh. He never did tire of studying my body. The feeling of the light brush of his fingertips sent addicting chills down my spine. I smiled softly as I felt my eyes droop with sleepiness. I sighed then. I wasn't sure if it was our of happiness or sleepiness. Maybe both. I was too tired to know for sure. Dimitri smiled softly.  
"You need rest my Roza. You are tired. Sleep now love," He then pressed a loving kiss to my forehead and held me close.

"I love you Dimitri" I said as I rested my head on his shoulder.  
"I love you to Roza" he said in a warm tone. I love him. I really do. But I still felt so far away. And the pain in my gut didn't help with the tears I tried to hide. And as I closed my eyes to rest my sleep was unkind to me as I dreamt of the day Dimitri was stolen from me.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I would like to thank everyone who read and reviewed this story. I really do appreciate the support and kind words. Here is chapter two, there are more to come! Enjoy!**

Chapter 2

I woke up in one of those moods where you're tired no matter how much sleep you got. I rolled over and saw that Dimitri was already gone. We woke up together most mornings but I guess he started work before I did today. I got up out of bed and started getting ready for work.

After I showered and got dressed in my uniform I found a note from Dimitri on the kitchen counter.

_Gone to work. See you there. I love you my Roza._

I smiled at the note. His hand writing was so perfect it seemed fake. I still had a smile on my face as I walked out the door. I walked down the hall way to Lissa's apartment. When I finally got there and knocked on the door guess who answered? Yes my Comrade. I couldn't help but smile. His guardian face dropped slightly and he smiled a sweet smile at me with a sparkle in his eyes.

I quickly looked past him to see if anyone was watching us. The cost was clear. I reached out and wrapped my hand around his neck, tangling the tips of my fingers in his dark hair. I pulled him down to me with a smile spread across his face. I gently meshed my lips with his in a loving kiss.

What surprises me is how I can still get so lost in his kisses. It's a kiss so good I never want to come up for air. As I started to pull him a little closer he slipped his hands onto my waist. Then, to my irritation, I heard a coughing coming from behind Dimitri. I reluctantly pulled my lips away and looked at the source of the interruption. There Lissa and Chris were standing hand-in-hand watching us.

I smiled a mischievous smile and pulled away from Dimitri. I laced my fingers with his and walked into the suit. At this point I was in such a good mood that I didn't care if I was breaking guardian protocol or not. I told Lissa and Christian that I needed to a have a talk with Dimitri about personal guardian business. Liss gave me a look like she believed me but Chris gave me a look like' _Your So Full of Shit It's Falling out Of Your Ears Hathaway'._

I took Dimitri by the hand and walked into the closet in Lissa's room. I closed the door and left the light off hoping they would think we were just talking in the bedroom. I looked at Dimitri and I could barely see him. I could see the outline of his body as the rest of him became clearer and his features became noticeable as my vision adjusted to the dark. His eyes came into view as his gorgeous smile became visible.

"What are we doing in here Roza?" He asked me in a soft but loving voice.  
"If I have to be professional in front of other people then I will hide away with you at a time of my choosing. And I chose now," I said with a small smile on my face hoping he would agree. And as if he could read my thoughts, that rare and honest smile spread over his lips. He slid his hand onto the small of my back and held me closer. I laid one hand on his unshaved cheek and the other on his strong chest. I leaned close and put my lips so close to his I could feel his hot breath on my face.

"Kiss me Comrade," I whispered against his mouth. He smiled that breath taking smile and suddenly his lips were on mine and my world was ablaze. The hand that was lying on his cheek gently slid back behind his head and I tangled my fingers in his gorgeous dark hair. He wrapped his arms tighter around me and held me closer as the kiss became hungrier. I felt my inner thoughts following his lead. I softly yanked his hair and felt a deep groan rumbling in his chest. I smiled into the kiss and felt him do the same. It took all of my self-control not to have my way with him right there.

As my control slowly slipped away I began to slide off his duster when the closet door suddenly whipped open. I pulled my mouth away from Dimitri's and saw Chris staring back at me. I imagined how we must have looked. We were crammed into a small, dark closet. My fingers were laced in Dimitri's hair and his duster was half hanging off his back.  
"Oh for the love of god. First my door way and now my closet. Can't you guys go get it on in your own apartment?" Chris asked with disgust. But I'm pretty sure it was fake because then he pretended that we blinded him. He immediately ran out of the room and started shouting for Lissa.  
"Liss! Your nasty friend and Belikov are getting jiggy in our closet! I think they burned my eyes! IT BURNS!" he said in a fake pained voice. I couldn't stop myself from laughing and apparently neither could Dimitri. He let out a small chuckle and he laid his forehead against mine. I unlaced my fingers from his locks and laid my hands on his shoulders. I could see in the dim light that Dimitri had closed his eyes with a smile on his face. He looked truly happy and content. For the first time in a while I felt happy.  
As Dimitri and I stood guard the rest of the day we kept sneaking glances as each other. The look in his eyes told me that he wanted me back in his arms again. I felt the exact same way. But I could tell that Christian was somewhat relieved that we were on different sides of the room. Then again he had absolutely no right to talk about being gross because he kept nibbling on Lissa's ear like every five minutes trying to make her giggle. It worked. She was giggling like a school girl. It was kind of sickening actually. Then again I have no room to talk. When Dimitri kisses my neck I melt and giggle the same way she does with Chris. Yes I'll admit it. I'm in love. And I'm damn proud of it.

I looked over at Dimitri again and I saw him watching me. Not watching me like a stalker but watching me like a lover. And that's what he was. My lover. The man of my dreams. And yes, I know I never used to be this way. But, being able to show the world I am in love it makes me feel so happy. He is what makes me happy. My Dimitri.  
The funny thing is he actually got me into the habit of calling him Dimka sometimes. It was the nickname his family used with him. It was actually how you said his name in Russian. I used to be reluctant to call him that because it was the nickname Tasha Ozera had given him. It still makes me upset to think about the fact that she tried to steal him from me. But every time I got upset about it Dimitri would hug me tight and promise that he never loved her. I mean it's so hard not to believe him when he is holding me tight and kissing my hair.

I was suddenly pulled out of my wondering thoughts by Dimitri kissing my cheek.  
"It is time to go home now Rose," he said. I nodded coming back to reality and saw that Lissa and Chris had gone from the room while I was thinking.

"Where did the love birds go?" I asked him. Dimitri pointed at the closed bedroom door where I suddenly realized they had gone to be alone. I knew what came next and I took Dimitri's hand.

"I don't want to hear this. Run," I told him with a playful smile on my face. And he smiled as well. He squeezed my hand and we ran out of the suit. I ran hard and fast with small bubbles of laughter trying to break through. Dimitri held my hand tight and ran as fast as he could back to our room with me.

When we got to the door we were both breathing hard and laughing. Dimitri unlocked the door and then put his keys on the table. Out of nowhere I jumped him. My arms and legs were wrapped around him and he was holding me tight. Our lips met in a deep and passionate kiss that made time stop. He carried me to the bed right away as if he had been holding back all of his pent up wanting from the moment he woke up next to me. As he laid me down in the bed I barely had time for a breath before his duster and shirt were on the ground. I was holding him so tight my nails were digging into his back. I felt him moan against my lips. And suddenly all of our clothes were strewn across the floor.

When we were done a few hours later it was like time had been frozen and was finally back in motion. Because when I was with him...everything else in the world had disappeared until all that was left Dimitri and I. Like nothing else mattered.

As I turned my head to look at him he was still breathing hard and had a huge smiled plastered on his handsome face. I couldn't stop myself from giggling.

"What is so funny Roza?" He asked me still smiling.

"Just you baby. Just you," I said smiling. He was still smiling that goofy smile as he pulled me into his arms and held me tight.

I lay there in his arms for such a long time that I eventually fell asleep. My dreams were finally kind to me as I dreamt of those gorgeous chocolate brown eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I hope everyone enjoys this chapter! Thanks for the reviews! Keep em commin lovely readers! **

Chapter 3

My thoughts began to wonder as I stood in the proper guardian stance in the corner of Lissa's suit. My thoughts turned to Dimitri. He kept telling me he had a special surprise for me for my birthday. My birthday is tomorrow. So much has happened in the last year. It was just before this time a year ago that Dimitri was taken from me. And a year ago tomorrow will be the day I left to kill him.

I didn't even realize I was crying until I felt Dimitri gently wipe away my tears with the pad of his thumb. He gave me a look like he knew what I was thinking. He always seemed to know what I was thinking or feeling.

Dimitri stood in front of me so Lissa and Chris wouldn't see my tears. He lovingly kissed my forehead and looked into my eyes. It was then that I saw the fear in his own eyes. He didn't want history to repeat itself either.

I leaned my head against his chest and he gently rested his hand on the back of my head and held me close. Somehow being in his arms made me feel so much better. I love that man. I always have and I always will no matter what happens.

"Roza, let me take you to get some food okay?" He asked gently. Why do people think I only respond to food and sex? Yes those are like my bread and butter but I respond to other things. Money. Jewelry. Chocolate. You know the works.

"Sure," I said feeling a little bit better. I had suddenly remembered that I hadn't eaten at all today. I also realized that my stomach was growling and if it gets any louder I won't be able to hear myself think.

Dimitri took my hand and led me out the door. As we walked down the hall I kept thinking about my birthday. No one but Dimitri had mentioned it. My parents hadn't called. Nothing. Lissa hadn't even said anything. She never forgot.

"Dimitri, why won't you tell me what we are going to do on my birthday?" I asked out of know where. He grinned at me. He had something up his sleeve. But I just couldn't figure out what it was.

"Because it is a surprise Roza," he said still smiling. I rolled my eyes as we walked down the stairs.

"You know I can't stand surprises Dimitri," I said as I got to the bottom step. He let out a small chuckle with that still mischievous smile on his oh so handsome face.

"Well you will like this one Roza," he said lacing his fingers with mine.

"Are your sure I will like it or are you guessing?" I asked trying to pry some answers out of him. In his eyes I saw something I couldn't quite place.

"I am hoping you will like it," he said. The look in his eyes was something I had never seen before in him. Something that seemed to cross hope and nervousness and shyness. It was a side of Dimka I had never before seen. And it made me that much more curious.

I walked into the small café with his hand holding mine tightly. I was in a mood where nothing but sweets would satisfy my hunger. So I ordered a slice of New York style cheese cake. Dimitri got a very boring plate of french fries. We grabbed our food and walked over to a table with a booth that was in the back corner. I liked when we sat in a booth because it gave us the excuse to sit close.

We sat talking about all sorts of things as I leaned against him while we ate. We talked about anything and everything. We talked about work. We talked about our friends. We even talked about eacthother. Some of that had to be whispered considering some of the things we were saying.

This was one of those moments where Dimitri became very romantic. He would randomly feed me fries and kiss my forehead. And I think he somehow tricked me into giving him half my cheese cake. Sneaky Bastard.

After we were done eating we sat there talking. I decided to use this time to try to sneak some more answers out of him about my birthday. So I snuggled up against him and felt him wrap his arm around me. I traced my finger up and down his chest feeling him lightly shiver. I chose to use that to my advantage.

"Dimka, Baby, you love me right?" I asked in a voice so innocent it sounded fake. But the way he looked at me he took it seriously. As if he thought I didn't know. Of course I knew. But I didn't say anything yet.

"Roza of course I love you. I'll always love you. Nothing could ever change that," he said. I hadn't heard him sound that serious since the night we made love while I was on the run and he confessed he was still in love with me. And ever since then every time I told him that I love I could hear his breath catch like he was still surprised about the way I feel about him.

"I love you too," I said in all seriousness. His breath caught. Seeing he was still surprised at my love for him I forgot all about my plan to get his secrets out. I slide out of the booth and took his hand. He followed my lead and came with me. He never asked where we were going.

As we walked out I pulled him into a dark hallway that only had a janitors closet in sight. I laid my hand on his cheek and looked into his eyes.

"I will always love you Dimitri," I said. I watched his chest rise and fall as his breath caught again.

"Dimitri I love you. I love you more than life itself. I love you so much it seems unreal. Your my world Dimitri," I said. I was rambling at this point and his breathing was quickening as if this was the first time I had confessed the way I felt. "Dimitri I love you. I love you. I love you. I…" I was cut off by Dimitri cupping my face in his hands and pulling my lips to his and pressing a breath taking kiss to my mouth.

As I slide my hand gently behind his neck he held me closer. I could still feel his laboring breath. I pulled away from the kiss and felt is hot breath against my skin. He wasn't breathing like that because of the way we kissed. No, he was breathing like that because of the things I said. And we both knew it. Pouring my feelings out still stopped that man's heart. And I felt my heart squeeze at knowing my love affected him that much. And I couldn't help but smile.

When Dimitri and I went to bed later that night I found myself thinking about my birthday. Something about the way he had been acting….I knew something was off…


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I want to thank all of my loyal readers who stuck with this story. Here is chapter four and welcome to knew readers! Please review!**

Chapter 4

On the morning of my birthday I awoke to something I hadn't expected. I had expected Dimitri to be holding me close to him. But as I sat up and opened my eyes I saw our bed covered in red rose petals. I smiled brightly and scooped up a bundle of rose petals in my hands and held them to my face sniffing their sweetness and feeling their softness.

As I got up I was careful not to let any of the rose petals fall on the floor. I walked out into the living room and instantly smelt the intoxicating smell of Dimitri's after shave. I ran over to the couch where he was reading a western novel and I tackled him. As I jumped on him I wrapped my arms tight around his neck and hugged him. I heard his rich deep laugh and felt it vibrate deep in his chest.

"Baby that was so sweet," I said as I hugged him. He held me tight and I could hear the smile in his voice as he spoke.

"Anything for you Roza," he said and kisses the top of my head. I pulled back enough to put my forehead to his and brush my fingertips over his cheek.

"I love you Comrade," I said with a smile.

"I love you too Roza," he said.

We sat like that for a while. He held me stroking my hair and whispering my name in my ear. When I finally got the will to rise from his lap I smiled at him.

"Roza you should get dressed," he said as he kisses my nose. I blushed and nodded. I went to get dressed since Dimitri already was. I found out after getting dressed that Lissa had wanted to see us about some sort of dinner thing she has to appear at.

So naturally I put on my guardian uniform. Dimitri did the same. As we walked to Lissa's apartment he held my hand tight. I was wondering what this dinner thing was for.

As we walked in the lights were off. Then out of nowhere the lights flashed on and a bunch of people jumped out yelling SURPRISE! I smiled wide and hit Dimitri in the arm. He was smiling like a moron.

"You knew about this!" I shouted at him. He grinned a sexy grin and hugged me.

"It's your birthday Roza. Let us spoil you," he whispered into my ear. I hugged him back and turned to see the people behind me. I saw the expected people like Lissa, Chris, Mia, Jill and Eddie. But I also saw my parents. I felt my jaw drop seeing them holding hands. My mom smiled at me. Like really smiled. I can't remember the last time I saw her smile. And my poor old man was beaming. He was staring at her smile as if she was the world to him. It was the way Dimitri looked at me. It was sweet and weird at the same time.

As Lissa came over and hugged me I hugged her tight.

"I knew you of all people wouldn't forget," I said into her hair.

"How could I forget my best friend's birthday?" She asked smiling. Chris gave me an awkward half hug that I think may have been his best attempt at affection.

As the night went on I got some pretty cool presents. Chris gave me an engraved pocket knife with my name on it. Lissa got me a pair of black boots that are so gorgeous. Mia got me a leather burse. I may not use it but if I need it I have it. It was expensive so I was grateful. Mom got me a set of boxing gloves for training. Jill gave me a copy of my favorite movie (Bram Stoker's Dracula). Eddie got me a Muse CD and my dad gave me money. Yeah he's my old man but what are you gonna do?

Dimitri wouldn't tell me what he got me. He said it was some big surprise. Every time he would sneak glances at me during the party he had a look of adoration on his handsome face. He was by my side most of the party. Holding my hand. Kissing my cheek. Whispering in my ear. His sweet nothings always melt me to bits.

When the party started to break up Jill and Mia and Eddie were the first ones to leave. Eddie had work tomorrow so I understood. My parents left after that. Leaving hand in hand still disturbed me. I eventually got the courage to ask them what it was about right before they left. I walked up to Abe when my mom was getting her coat.

"So what is going on with you and mom?" I asked. He had a sly grin on his face like he had a big secret or like he was getting away with a brilliant prank.

"You're an adult now Rose. Do the math," he said still grinning. As he walked up to my mom she laced her fingers with his and they left. Now the party was down to me, Dimitri, Lissa and Chris. We weren't the liveliest bunch but we have been worse. We hung out for a few more hours talking and laughing until Lissa started to yawn. I jokingly ordered her to go to bed and she agreed. We hugged goodbye as the boys shook hands.

When Dimitri and I finally left neither of us were tired yet. We walked up together to the roof of court to watch the sun rise together.

As my head lay on his chest he ran his fingers through my hair. I felt like it had been so long since I had seen a sin rise this perfect. I didn't know if it was because it was my birthday or because I was with Dimitri but today seemed perfect. I felt Dimitri's chest rise and fall with every breath he took.

Dimitri then sat up a bit and I thought we were going to leave. I stood up brushing the dirt off of my pants and saw Dimitri watching me.

"Something you have to say?" I asked teasingly. He smiled that devilish grin at me. And then his smile softened into true love.

"Roza you have no idea how much you mean to me," he said and he walked closer to me and taking my hand. "I love you so much. After all the time we spent apart I never want us to be apart again. So Roza, my Roza, I ask a favor of you," he said. And I thought my eyes were tricking me as Dimitri got down on one knee and pulled a small black velvet box out of the pocket of his duster. He opened the box and inside was revealed the most gorgeous diamond ring my eyes had ever seen.

"Roza, will you marry me?" he asked with love and trust and hope in his eyes. I suddenly couldn't feel my voice. The world around me faded and my thoughts disappeared. I wasn't sure what to say. But I knew that he loved me. And the feeling of the moment felt as if the rising sun itself was awaiting my answer.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey amazing readers! So sorry that I have not updated on this story in a long time, I have been working on some of my other stories that I hope you check out, enjoy! **

Chapter 5

She Dimitri knelt on the ground before me. I felt as if time itself had stopped. I felt like even my own heart stopped. How could this be happening? How could this be real? It seemed like only yesterday Dimitri was taken from me in the battle at the academy. Or when he confessed that he still loved me. Our whole relationship, every moment I ever loved him, passed before my eyes.

I felt tears fill my eyes and a slow smile tip the corners of my mouth. I felt my hand squeeze Dimitri's. And I bobbed my head up and down fast nodding like crazy.

"Yes. Yes of course I will," I said through tears. Dimitri smiled brighter than I have ever seen him smile. I swear it went all the way up to his eyes. He slipped the gorgeous ring on my finger and stood up. He pulled me tight into his arms and swung me around. I had never felt this happy before. I felt like my heart was going to explode. I couldn't stop crying happy tears. And most of all I couldn't stop smiling.

When Dimitri put me down he was smiling and tears were in his eyes. I couldn't help but smile wider. God I loved that man. He then gently laid his hand on my cheek and wiped my tears away with the pad of his thumb.

"I love you so much Roza," he said still smiling. I closed my eyes and put my forehead to his.

"I love you too Comrade," I said. By this time the sun was now gone. We stood there, just staring into each other's eyes. The love and trust I could see in his eyes only made me love him more.

When we finally left the roof we went back to our apartment. When I walked in the door I grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him to me in a passionate kiss. Our tongues moved together like some sort of forbidden dance. He instantly pulled me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He leaned back against the wall as I kissed him deeper. I could feel a moan vibrate through his chest. This made me smile against his lips.

After a while of breath taking kisses he put me down. I looked at him questioningly. He walked over to the radio up against the wall and messed with a CD. Next thing I knew, Guardian Angel by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus was playing on the radio. I smiled from ear to ear. This was our song. He walked over to me and held his hand out to me.

"May I have this dance My Beauty?" He asked me. I nodded as my eyes once again filled with happy tears. He took my hand in his and pulled me close. The dance started of very formal. My hand was in his and the other rested on his shoulder while his rested on my waist.

As we danced I felt the love and intimacy between us grow. I wanted to be closer to him. I felt like I needed to be close to him. I slipped my hand from his and wrapped both my arms around his neck. He slid his strong arms around my waist and held me tighter. I laid my head on his chest and closed my eyes as we danced.

While dancing with him I had the odd feeling of what it would have been like to go to a prom with Dimitri. I smiled to myself. Imagining him in the black and white tux with a corsage in his hand and his hair in a ponytail. I never really was the prom type. I probably never will be. And I guess it didn't matter since I never went to prom. But the thing I wanted out of it was to dance with Dimitri. You may not know it by looking at him but he was quite romantic. He was my romantic Comrade. And I loved him.

I looked up into his chocolaty brown eyes that seemed to sparkle when we were close together. He smiled a genuine sweet smile at me. The smile I used to think was so rare. And then I realized why it was so rare. Right there in my fiancée's arms I knew. He smiled that way because of me. I never saw him smile like this to his friends. Or even when he talked about his family. Only with me.

Realizing this I felt a tear of love roll down my cheek. He gently bent his head and kissed my cheek thus kissing away my tear. That man would do anything to keep me happy. We danced together long after the song ended. Just staring into each other's eyes.

When we finally did finish dancing he picked me up in his arms and carried me to our bed. As he laid me down I unbuttoned his shirt. He smiled mischievously at me. I decided to take this opportunity to show him how much I loved him and appreciated him. As I slid off his shirt I watched his tan muscles flex and unflex with every move he made. He was like a god to me. And studying him was something I would never tire of.

He kissed me with such passion I felt as if I was being kissed for the first time in years. He rested his hand on my leg and came closer to me. As we lay in bed our passion and lust grew so strong that we could no longer contain ourselves. And the animal passion came out.

When we were done hours later we were both coated in sweat and breathing heavily. I loved it when he was sweaty. That's why I liked training with him so much. I thought it was really sexy.

As I looked at his face I felt a bubble of laughter try to escape from my lips. He had that big goofy smile on his face that he always did after sex. He looked at me.

"What's so funny?" He asked me still smiling that goober of a smile.

"Nothing. Just liking that big smile of yours. Guess I'm better than I thought I was," I said triumphantly. He laughed from deep in his chest.

"Roza you're more than good. You're legendary," he said kissing my cheek. I smiled wide and snuggled against his chest. I felt his arms wrap tight around me. Eventually we fell asleep like that. My last thoughts before falling asleep were about being his wife. Rose Belikov. Mrs. Dimitri Belikov. His wife.


End file.
